


A Captured Image

by orphan_account



Category: Erebus: The Story of a Ship - Michael Palin, The Terror (TV 2018), The Terror - Dan Simmons
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Drawing, Fanart, Fluff, M/M, Portraits, Post-Canon, survival AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:35:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26513020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: If Francis Crozier and James Clark Ross posed for a daguerreotype portrait, c. 1850.
Relationships: Captain Francis Crozier & Sir James Clark Ross, Captain Francis Crozier/Sir James Clark Ross
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23
Collections: The Two Captains Fest 2020





	A Captured Image

**Author's Note:**

  * For [frederickdesvoeux (doomdxys)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/doomdxys/gifts).



_A Captured Image_

for @frederickdesvoeux

**Author's Note:**

> This work is inspired by, and dedicated to, all the Victorian men who posed with their friends/brothers/partners for cute photographs, but especially [these two](https://www.notagram.co/wp-content/uploads/2018/04/26.jpg). 
> 
> An actual [photograph](https://pictures.royalsociety.org/image-rs-18101) of Sir James Clark Ross c. 1850.
> 
> There are so few portraits of the real Francis Crozier, I did not have as many available references for him as I did for Ross -- but I hope I did him justice!


End file.
